TGS: Unfortunate Truth
by MystiSky
Summary: What if Henry had survived? My take on how he'd be...
1. A Meeting

_**Author's Note:**_ _Let's say Henry never died after that fall. Yes, I know what you're thinking, "Are you crazy? There's no way he could have survived." Over the years, I've been drawn to write many fanfics of "The Good Son" and they are all scenarios of how I think Henry would be and the twisted things he would do if he had survived. I am aware it would've been impossible, but I enjoy the 'what if' ;)_

_Mark and Henry are in their late 20s here and are the main focus of this one, which is why Susan, Wallace, and Jack are not in it. You'll find out about Connie later._

* * *

Jennifer Narz, a young brunette woman, 23 years of age, is walking alongside a road one afternoon when Mark Evans, on his way to visit Richard Evans' grave, drives by but then decides to pull over and back up until he reaches her.

"Excuse me miss..." He began, and Jen paused to see what he needed, "..I'm a bit lost. I was wondering if you could give me some directions to Raulin Cemetery? I'm supposed to be at a memorial for Richard Evans and I don't want to be late."

Jen's jaw dropped at the mention of that name, "Richard..Evans..? How did you know him?" Mark stared at her for a moment, wondering why this woman suddenly seemed so uneasy, "Well.. he was my little cousin.. murdered when he was just a baby."

"Huh? Murdered..?" Jen repeated, seeming even more shocked now, "Wh.. murdered?!"

Noticing her increased anxiety, Mark turned off his truck engine and was ready to assist. He did have a caring heart, after all. "Yeah.. he had this psycho older brother who drowned him in a bath tub, out of jealousy." Mark explained.

Jen was very confused and seemed a bit out-of-it now as she stepped back and spoke in a low voice as if talking to herself, but Mark would still hear the name, "Henry..?"

Mark went wide-eyed at that, "What?!"

Snapping back to reality suddenly, Jen shook her head, "N-Nothing. I'm sorry.. I'm not sure how to get to that cemetery." Immediately following the last word, she turned and took off running into the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" Mark shouted, shoving his keys into his pants pocket and got out of the vehicle to chase after her, "Miss! Stop!" When Jen had noticed him chasing and gaining on her, she grabbed a branch that lay nearby on the ground. It wasn't too heavy, but still looked like it could do some damage if she needed to defend herself. She spun around to face him as he closed in, "Who are you, and WHY are you telling lies about Henry Evans?!"

Her voiced was raised in anger and she held the branch up in a threatening manner. Mark froze and raised his hands up in front of him, "Whoa! Hold on.. nothing I've said is a lie! How did you know Henry..?" She lowered the branch, but only slightly as she kept her eyes on him, hesitant and out of breath now as she answered, "I'm...his...girlfriend."

Mark's eyes widen and jaw drops in shock, "His girlfriend?! Are you tell me that PSYCHOTIC FUCK is alive?!" As he begins to step forward toward her once more, Jen panics and swings the branch, striking Mark across the face, "Stay back!"

Mark stumbled just a bit, now holding one hand over the spot he was hit. "Calm down, I'd just like to know how he's alive after the fall 15 years ago."

Jen looked clueless, "Fall? What are you talking about?"

He sighed, "So he doesn't talk about the past. No surprise there. Playing more games with people. Okay.. 15 years ago, he had a fall from a cliff. So high up, he should NOT have survived. Listen to me.. you're in a lot of danger with him. He's VERY cold-hearted and a killer! He plays mind games with people and gets off on it." There was warning in his tone, as well as concern. Mark did not want someone else to get hurt.

Jen lowered the branch again, "Stop lying. For as long as I've been with him, he's been friendly and kind to me." Again, Mark sighed, "That is what he does.. he tricks people into believing he's innocent and harmless!"

Shaking her head, Jen sighed, "You need to back off, okay? I'm not going to stand here and listen to someone I don't even know spew lies and slander about my boyfriend. Go away!"

Mark sighed, defeatedly, and nodded, but he wasn't going to give up completely. "Okay, I'll go back to my truck and let you be on your way, but please... is there a way I can reach you? I'm concerned about your safety."

"GET. LOST." Jen glared.

"Can I at least know your name?" Mark added, desperate to get any piece of information.

"Fine! It's Jen. Now PLEASE just GO."

Mark nodded a small smile on his lips as he turned away and spoke one last time, "I'm Mark. Just be careful, okay? And on the look-out." With that, he headed back to his truck without waiting to see if she'd respond anymore.

Once more, Jen sighed and looked so very annoyed as she dropped the branch and headed in the direction she was originally going, toward a cabin she shared with Henry. Only this time, she stayed in the woods as she walked.

Mark did glance back and notice this. Perhaps he would drive up the road a little ways and watch from a distance. No way in hell was he going to let someone else get hurt

Henry was DANGEROUS.

And in the distance, unbeknownst to Mark and Jen, he had been watching.


	2. Panic

After about a half hour of walking, Jen finally made it back to the cabin she was living in. It was small, but a beautiful dark brown color and secluded. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and sighed as Mark's words were now repeating in her mind. But why? Should she really heed a warning from a stranger? Jen shook her head and headed toward the living room, but it was quiet. In fact, there didn't seem to be a single noise anywhere throughout the cabin.

"Henry?" Jen spoke out, as she headed for the stairs. "Up here, babe. Come join me." His voice would respond from the bedroom upstairs. She smiled and went to meet him, stepping inside the room, but he was nowhere in sight. After a couple more steps in, the door slammed shut behind Jen, causing her to jump a bit and spin around. Henry stepped in the way of the door, meeting her startled expression with his angry one.

"Henry. What's up?" She asked him, a bit more startled by the look on his face, but she remained as calm as possible.

"Jen…" Henry began, pausing as he took two steps toward her, "..that man you were talking to in the woods earlier… his name was Mark, wasn't it?"

For the moment, Jen was speechless, wondering where he was to have witnessed all of that. "Well, yeah… he kept saying this crap and wouldn't leave me alone."

Henry nodded, "I did notice you ready to defend yourself. What did you tell him to make him so insistent on following you though? Did the fact that we're together slip out of your mouth?" During this, he had stepped forward more and Jen would step back until he now had her backed against a wall, each of his hands up and resting on either side of her.

Jen stood silent, confused by this behavior as Mark's warnings again echoed in her head. Could it be possible he had been right? It sure looked like it. Henry did currently scare her. Finally, she nodded in response to his question, "It did Henry, I'm sor-."

Before she could finish though, one of Henry's hands had come away from the wall and across Jen's face in a slap. She had winced, her face still turned in shock and she was pretty stunned now. After a moment, she looked back at Henry again, her tone now a whisper and fearful, "I'm sorry."

Henry shook his head, his blue eyes glaring angrily into her dark brown ones. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, huh?! I bet you even know about the past too."

Jen immediately shook her head, "No… I don't know anything." But Henry just grinned, knowing her response was only because she didn't want to get hurt. "You do. So you know how dangerous I can be. Don't think that because it was so long ago that it's over. It's not…" He paused to lean his face in closer to hers, "I won't hesitate to make you next, _babe_."

Jen just nodded.

Henry glanced out the window as if he was expecting someone, but no one was out there, "I think we have some time. Undress." He commanded, looking back to her again.

Jen blinked, staring back at Henry and not knowing what to say. She didn't want to go through with this, but what could she do? He had her trapped here and now…oh no.

"Henry, I…" She began, but he was quick to cut her off.

"**NOW**." Henry again commanded. The volume and tone made Jen flinch.

She nodded as she undid her pants, "Alright…"

Henry took his hands off the wall so she'd have an easier time undressing, but his gaze never left her. He then stripped himself and shoved Jen onto the bed, quickly pinning her as well. "Don't we need…" Jen had began, but Henry cut her off with his mouth against hers, kissing her deep as he then roughly began.

Mark had spotted the cabin from afar and parked out of sight before making his way toward the door.


	3. Cruel Silence

In Henry's mind, there'd be no danger if Mark did show up. Even if Mark had a gun, he knew that it would not be fired due to the risk of hitting Jen. And yes, his cousin would soon be arriving. Henry knew this, because Jen had a bad habit of never locking the door behind her. A devious grin appeared on Henry's lips. He truly hoped for Mark to show up and see this.

Before entering, Mark pulled out a gun from his back pocket and slowly continued inside, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He could hear some noises from up the stairs as he carefully made his way up them, stalkish, like an animal sneaking upon its prey. Extending a hand, he reaches out and grabs the bedroom doorknob, turning it softly to crack the door open and peer inside.

His stomach then turned! Not only at the sight of Henry, but at the fact that Jen was in there with him –screwing him- even after Mark had tried to warn her. Shaking his head, Mark felt both disgusted and disappointed. He considered shooting Henry right there, but no, the shot could hit Jen. He pulled the door shut again. Luckily it was silent.

With a sigh, Mark made his way back out and decided to come and try another time. He currently needed to clear his head and do some thinking anyway.

After some time had passed and Henry was finished, he quietly slipped on his clothes and shoes as Jen sat up on the bed and watched him a bit, also quietly. He only gave her a quick glance of disgust before stepping out of the room and out the back door of the cabin.

Jen sighed. Getting up from the bed, she slipped some clothes on and headed for the refrigerator where a bottle of Long Island Iced Tea sat on the top shelf. Her mind was spinning and she felt so out of touch after what had just happened. She needed something. Anything.

Grabbing the bottle, she took a couple swigs and exited out the front door, bringing the liquor with her. She headed out into the woods. She didn't care. Every minute or so, she would take another big drink from the bottle and it seemed to start taking effect quickly.

After twisting the cap back on, her foot suddenly caught a root and she fell forward to the ground, letting the bottle drop and roll so that she could catch herself on her hands. The liquor bottle was plastic, so it did not shatter. 

In the distance behind her, Mark was just hanging out. He never completely left, he just wandered around and did some contemplating on what to do. Suddenly, he had heard something. Jen's fall was not too loud, but made just enough noise to catch his attention. When he saw that it was her, he sighed and stared for the moment. Should he confront her? That scene he caught flashed in his mind again, and once more, he felt his stomach turn. But why exactly? Was it really disappointment? Why did it seem to matter so much? Mark took a deep breath.

Instead of trying to pick herself back up, Jen crawled along the ground until she was within reach of the bottle. Grabbing it up, she then got to her feet but would stumble backwards a bit. Two hands were there catch her by the arms, but this startled Jen as she feared it to be Henry. Gasping, she jolted forward, spinning to face the person, but also immediately falling onto her butt.


	4. Inebriation

A sigh of relief escaped Jen's lips when she looked up to see that the person behind her had been Mark, not Henry. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he apologized, reaching a hand out to help her stand up again.

Jen paused for a moment before reaching out to take his offered hand and stand back up. Once she was up, Mark's eyes moved to look down at the bottle, "Why are you wandering around in this drunken stupor?"

"Fuck you!" Jen spat back.

Sighing, Mark shook his head, "I guess I thought things were fine and happy with you. I mean… well… according to what I had seen in there."

"..what?" Jen mumbled at first, but Mark had turned his back to her now and began to walk away.

"I'm out of here. Maybe I'll see you again once you've slept everything off." There was such annoyance in Mark's voice. He didn't want to deal with some drunk right now. More important matters were present, like figuring out what to do about Henry.

Jen was FUMING at the fact that Mark had come into the home and spied on them during what occurred, "Who the HELL do you think you are?!" She screamed, whipping the plastic bottle at Mark. It was a successful shot, striking him in the back of his head.

He paused in shock.

"WHAT IN THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO WALTZ INTO MY HOME AND-." Jen had begun yelling at him, but tripped and fell forward to the ground.

Displeased with the attack, Mark turned and made his way to her, glaring.

Instead of offering a hand this time, he reached down and grabbed her arm and shirt, lifting her up to her feet but then slamming her back against a tree, holding her there. Jen struggled angrily, "Let go of me!"

But Mark held on tighter, "For your information, I was going to shoot Henry but I didn't because I risked hitting you! So chill the fuck out!" With that, he flung Jen back to the ground and turned to walk away again.

Jen rolled onto her hands and knees, breaking down into tears now, "You should have. You should have gone ahead and killed us both…" Again, Mark paused, "Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't do that."

Looking up at him with teary eyes, Jen shook her head, "You don't know what you really saw back there…" Silent in thought for a moment, Mark then turned back to face her again, "What do you mean?"

Jen hung her head, shaking it and sobbing more.

But Mark wasn't stupid.

It suddenly clicked, what Henry had done to her, "Shit…"

He sighed, feeling sympathetic, and walked back to her again, kneeling down to be eye-level with her, "Hey, I'm sorry..." his voice now soft, "I wish I had known. I could have done more…"

Jen had started to shiver and Mark put his hands gently on her shoulders, "Calm down. I know it's hard to, but you're going to be okay now. You need to come with me. I can't let him hurt you again… please, you can trust me." After slight hesitation, Jen finally nodded, saying nothing.

Helping her up, he then gently put an arm around her to help lead her to his truck. "My truck's not too far away. You can stay at my place. Henry doesn't know where it is." Jen nodded, "I'd like to grab a few things. He's not home. He left after…"

Mark nodded, noticing her uncomfortable pause, "Alright, but I'm coming with you though." She nodded as well.

Once they were inside, Mark followed Jen around as she gathered some belongings and clothes, even helping her put them in a suitcase. "Listen… I'm sorry about how I behaved back there. It was uncalled for, especially after circumstances…" Mark apologized, sounding a bit disappointed in himself. Jen shook her head as she stuffed two shirts into the suitcase, "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have hit you in the head with that bottle."

Mark grinned, "Well… it was a pretty good shot."

Jen paused, looking up to meet his grin, which then made her laugh, "Well… thanks, I guess." Mark smiled, glad to have made her laugh.

"I think I'm all done." Jen said, closing the suitcase. Mark nodded and grabbed it, carrying it for her as he followed Jen back down the stairs.

They didn't even hear Henry come back into the cabin 2 minutes ago and grab one of the iron bars that sat by the fireplace…


	5. Confrontation

Henry was waiting around a corner at the bottom of the staircase as Mark and Jen came down. As soon as one of Jen's feet hit the floor, Henry swung the bar out and it struck her cheek, knocking her aside to the floor and feeling dazed but still conscious. It was then swung at Mark but he blocked it with the suitcase and rounded the corner to deal with Henry.

A sinister smirk now upon Henry's lips, he looked at his cousin, "Good to see you again, Cuz." Mark glared back, dangerously, "I'd love to know how the FUCK you are still alive. The fall should've killed you. But I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? Your shit ends NOW."

Jen had finally pulled herself together and rounded the corner, standing behind Mark.

"Oh, hello love." Henry grinned. Jen glared.

"DON'T call her that… not after what you did to her!" Mark responded angrily. Jen was taken aback at how full of hatred Mark sounded.

"Ah, yes. Caught some of the show, huh? I knew you would come…" Henry's gazed moved to Jen for the final words, "…no pun intended."

Jen then leaned herself against a wall suddenly, breathing heavily.

Mark pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them over to Jen, "Jen, take the truck and get out of here." But Henry grinned, shaking his head, "I doubt that'd be possible, right Jen?"

Jen had now slid down to a sitting position against the wall, still breathing heavily, and Mark went to her side, "Jen?! What the hell did you do to her?!"

Henry just smiled, "I was wondering when it would kick in. Did you enjoy your little drinking binge, darling? You know, some things don't mix well with alcohol."

Upon hearing that, Jen acted quickly and stuck a finger in her throat in order to throw up whatever he had done. Mark patted her back. Henry sighed, "Oh you party-pooper."

Jen looked up at Henry, her eyes and expression full of hatred, "Fuck you!"

"Again?" Henry laugh, "Maybe. If that's really what you want, dear."

This set Mark off and he jumped from Jen's side, rushing in at Henry, who laughed and grabbed him as he was almost tackled. He swung Mark as hard as he could and let go, sending him slamming against an opposite wall. Mark slid down into a sitting position against it, not unconscious, but dazed.

Turning back toward Jen, the iron bar still in hand, Henry began to approach her and she got up to her feet as quickly as she could. When he swung it at her, she managed to grab hold and struggled to pull it from his grasp. "You think you're stronger? That's cute, darling." Henry chuckled. Jen glared, still attempting to pull it free. Yanking it toward himself, Henry then kneed Jen in the stomach as she was pulled to him. This loosened her grip as she doubled-over a bit, and Henry took the opportunity to break her hold and slam the bar down on her back, sending her to her hands and knees.

He raised the bar again, ready for another strike on her, but Mark suddenly tackled Henry from behind before he could hit her again. Falling over Jen, they fought on the floor. During the scuffle, Mark shouted out, "Jen! The truck! Go..!"

At first, she was hesitant, not wanting to leave him to deal with Henry alone, but she finally obeyed and grabbed the suitcase as she rushed out the door. Her free hand reached to pull the keys from her pocket and she threw her suitcase in the back as she jumped into the truck as fast as she could and started the ignition.

But once she cut the headlights on, she gasped.

There, standing in her path, was Henry.

He stood frozen, the iron bar in one hand as he glared hatefully at her. Jen's eyes narrowed and she put the truck in drive, speeding forward. Henry grinned, jumping on the hood and holding on with his free hand as he repeatedly slammed the bar against the windshield, wanting to bust it.

Jen slammed on the breaks, which sent Henry flying and to the ground a few feet away. She put the truck in park and paused, waiting to see if Henry was still conscious. After a couple minutes of his body laying motionless on the ground, Jen exited the truck and ran back into the house, wanting to see if Mark was alright.

Once inside, she gasped.

Mark's body was laying still, on the floor through another doorway.


	6. Sinister Tease

"Mark?!" Jen cried out, rushing over to him and kneeling down to check his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief soon after. There was a heartbeat. "Thank god. Mark? Wake up." She shook him just a bit, hoping he would come to, but nothing, "..please Mark… wake up." Glancing worriedly toward the exit, Jen wondered if she'd be able to get him out of there and into the truck before Henry woke. "Please." She lightly shook him once more, but still nothing, "..damn."

A creak sound was heard nearby and Jen glanced all around them, seeing nothing, but she *did* notice the other iron bar by the fireplace. She rose to her feet and went to grab it quickly, then headed back to Mark's side and kept watch of their surroundings.

Henry had recovered and chose to enter through the back, now standing watch for a moment in a doorway behind Jen before speaking up. "Jen, Jen, Jen…" He grinned, as Jen then spun around to face him, iron bar tightly in her grasp, "Wow, look at you now, trying to be brave and tough. It's so cute. Too bad you're still just pathetic little Jen…you'll never make anything of yourself.. BUT, I do have to give you credit for one thing you're good for. Mmm." With a wink, he grinned a sinister smirk.

Jen glared, but at the same time, felt frightened.

Henry was having fun now, getting off on these games. Sure, it had been a while, but he hadn't lost his touch and he was proud of himself. "Oh darling, why don't we have another go, hmm?" And now he had stepped forward, but not raising his iron bar yet.

"Back off!" Jen shouted, standing her ground and being protective of Mark even though she was scared. "Ooh, feisty. I love it. Why weren't you more like this the last time?" Henry teased.

"I don't understand, Henry… I don't understand why you have to be this way… why? We were together a year… and now this?" Jen spoke up, almost in a pleading manner. But Henry chuckled, "There's no one to blame but YOU, Jen. Everything… all of this right now, would probably never have had to happen… IF YOU HADN'T OPENED YOUR DAMN MOUTH and blabbed EVERYTHING about my existence!" His voice now screaming in response, before swinging his iron bar at a lamp on a nearby table, smashing it. Jen jumped in fear, but remained where she was.

"YOU, Jen. YOU." Henry glared, but was loving his intimidation. This was just too damn easy, why was he even holding a weapon? He scoffed, realizing he wasn't going to need it against her, "heh." He threw the iron bar to the floor and began to step forward toward Jen who was now panicking and stepping back as he approached, "Stay away from me, Henry!" But he just laughed, "Come on babe, show me what you've got."

Once Henry was within reach, Jen swung her iron bar out at his face, but he knew that was coming, so when she did it, he grabbed onto the bar with one hand before it touched him and swung his other fist at her face. It connected and Jen stumbled slightly but managed to keep her grip on the bar, pulling it closer to herself so that Henry would also be pulled in, and once he was, she took the opportunity to jerk her knee upward and into his groin. He shouted out in pain and doubled-over, losing his grip on the bar which then gave Jen her next opportunity. She struck Henry across the face with it, sending him to the floor. Making sure to remain aware of Henry, Jen went back over to Mark, "Mark, please! Wake up!"

"You bitch…" Henry spat, still trying to recover.

Jen looked back and watched Henry, "You deserve it! For earlier, you ASSHOLE!"

"Didn't see you resisting, babe. You know you loved it. It was good." He taunted.

"Shut up!" Jen screamed.

"Admit it, lover…" He grinned, watching her slowly fall apart, "You love what I do to you."

Jen shook her head and covered her ears now, "No. Stop!"

Mark had now begun to awaken during Henry's taunting.

Jen's eyes started to fill with tears and Henry was struggling to stand up straight, "Aw, don't cry babe. Let me make it better…" He stated as he took a couple steps toward her. "NO!" Jen screamed and stepped away, "No! Stay away from me damn it!" The memory plagued her. She didn't want to think of it, but Henry was doing his best to make sure it drove her crazy, "Deny it all you like, but you WANTED IT."

Mark pulled himself up to his feet now, having heard enough, "That's ENOUGH, Henry! I'm sick of your mind-game bullshit! It's fucked up that you STILL get off on it. You're going to back the hell off of Jen, and NOW!"

"Well. I detect feelings. Isn't that something." Henry responded with a shake of his head and glanced to Jen, "Whore." Her eyes narrowed, "Like you know any damn thing about feelings!"

Henry smiled, "Oh I do, or actually … DID. Trust me Jen, I felt for you AT FIRST. But then…then THIS. No more. You ruined it by opening your fucking mouth. I guess you could say YOU are the reason I've rediscovered my old self. Are you proud, dear?"

"Cut the bullshit Henry!" Mark screamed in anger, before Jen could get a word out, "I know you better than anyone. You've always been your 'old self', you just know how to hide it and fool everyone. I was there, remember?!" He took a pause as a memory popped back into his head. It was the night Henry led him to believe he had poisoned the family's food and Susan had come to stop Mark from destroying it all. "You had made ME look like the crazy one when I was just trying to stop you from hurting everyone! And if you ever TRULY loved this girl right here, you NEVER would have raped her!"

Henry smirked, "You're right…" his gaze then moving to Jen once more as he shrugged his shoulders, "I never loved you Jen. In fact, I can't stand you. You were just so easily gullible. It was cute and fun…"

Jen looked so broken, "But we… I thought… at first…"

Henry shook his head, "NEVER… and you know what? I'll catch you two again soon…" Grabbing up his iron bar from the floor, he then threw it across the room and into the electricity control box on a wall. As it busted open, sparks flew out and the lights flickered a few times before dying completely, leaving them in pitch-black darkness. Henry had made his escape… for now.


	7. Mark's Place

Reaching out to grab Jen's hand, Mark then led her through the pitch-black darkness and toward the door, "Come on."

When they reached the truck, Mark opened the door for her to get in and then went around to get in and drive them off as quickly as possible. Jen handed over the keys, looking him over a bit, worried about his condition, "Are you alright enough to drive? It looked like Henry really hurt you."

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm going to get you to my place now." Mark responded with a nod, starting up the truck and getting them out of there.

Ten minutes later, they turned onto a driveway from off of a back road. Mark's home was pretty secluded. It was a small brown, brick house lit up just a tiny bit because he had left his porch light on. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There were no neighboring houses, just trees. "This it is. You'll be safe here with me, Henry doesn't know about it." Mark assured Jen, but her only response was a small nod.  
Once they exited the truck, Mark grabbed Jen's suitcase and carried it for her as they entered the home, "I have a guestroom. You can unpack in there, or I can help you." But Jen shook her head, "It's fine, thank you. I can handle it."

She was a bit distant and distraught, Mark could tell, "Okay... well that's it right there, if you want to go ahead." He pointed to a door on the right. Nodding, Jen grabbed her suitcase and head toward the guestroom. Mark spoke up again, "Jen…"  
She paused, looking back at him from over her shoulder.

"It's gonna' be okay. We'll get through this." He tried to assure her, wanting to be of comfort since he knew Henry's assault was bothering her. Again, Jen merely nodded and then entered the room to begin unpacking. Mark sighed, knowing that she would be suffering for a while.

After unpacking just a few small things, Jen flopped onto the bed in a sitting position, silent in thought as her mind raced with what had happened plus some of Henry's words echoing: 'You're still just pathetic little Jen.' … 'YOU, Jen. YOU.' … 'Didn't see you resisting, babe' … 'You were just so easily gullible'

Feeling like she might cry, Jen covered her face with her hands.

Mark approached the door, "Hey Jen, I'm going to start making us some dinner. Are you…" but he paused, noticing how she currently was, "..hey, are you alright?". His tone was soft and kind. Uncovering her face, Jen nodded, wanting to be strong and act like nothing was wrong, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Can I come in..?" Mark asked, softly.  
"Sure…" Jen nodded again.

Mark sighed and walked in, taking a seat gently down next to her, but Jen's eyes wouldn't meet his.  
She stared to the side, at a wall.

"Listen Jen…" He began, his voice gentle and comforting, "We're going to get through this. And Henry will pay, trust me…" Jen nodded once more, "I think I'd like to take a nap. You can go ahead and still cook."  
Mark stood, nodding before heading out the door again, "I'm right out here. And you're safe. Let me know if you need anything before I come get you for dinner." He pulled the door shut behind him, but left it open in a crack.

Jen flopped back onto the bed, quickly drifting off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was as if she had been awake for days, though she hadn't. It was all her stress and emotions draining her physically. A rest was just what she needed, however, it would not come pleasantly. The same echoing words from Henry repeated themselves, as well as being followed by the nightmare of his assault. Jen began to toss and turn, crying out as well, "NO!"

Mark had been in the kitchen, carrying some utensils toward the table when he heard her scream. He let them drop to the floor in the rush to her room and felt relief when he saw she was only dreaming. Leaning over her on the bed, he shook her lightly, "Jen. It's okay, wake up."

Jen's eyes shot open and she gasped, not fully awake enough or aware of her surroundings. Before she could get focused and control herself, she swung a fist and struck Mark in the face, sending him to the floor. Still freaking out and hyperventilating, she ended up rolling herself right off the other side of the bed. Mark got up and quickly rushed to her side, trying to calm her, "Hey, hey… it's alright Jen. It's just me. Mark."

"God… I'm so sorry Mark. I thought you were…" Jen began, but he stopped her, "I know…I understand."

She shook her head, "Still… that was horrible, I should have waited until I was more awake. I just… had a nightmare…" She apologized. Mark understood and nodded, "Hey, it's okay. I know… I understand." He then extended a hand to help her up and she took it.

As the doorbell rang out suddenly, Jen gasped. Mark smiled, "Don't worry, that's just dinner. I decided to order out from a local Italian restaurant. Chicken alfredo pasta with a side of broccoli and cauliflower. It's great, I've had it before. And I have some sodas, beer, and even a bottle of wine I think."

Jen chuckled nervously, "I wouldn't say no to a drink right now. And the food sounds wonderful, thank you."  
Mark smiled again, "Drinks are sitting on the kitchen counter, you go ahead and pick out what you'd like while I get the door." Jen entered the kitchen and chose to grab a beer before sitting down at the table and waiting for Mark to set up the food.

The dinner was a mostly quiet one. Mark had stated to Jen that if she felt the need to talk, she was free to if she wanted. He didn't want her to hold everything in. Jen only shook her head, drinking down her beer faster than usual and remaining quiet.

Mark sighed, worrying about her refusal to let things out and her sudden strong love of drinking, because after downing that beer, she began a second one. In addition, Jen had maybe only three or four bites of food before stating she was done and not feeling well.  
He just nodded and responded softly, "Okay."

Jen excused herself, taking the unfinished second beer along with her to her room.


End file.
